


Too Human

by Universe7



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universe7/pseuds/Universe7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short story on the alternate universe for my fic "Saiyan Enough"<br/>It has reference to the Liberation War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Human

**Too Human**

 

**Vegeta**

 

He didn't know what to make of him when he had his first glimpse of him. He was only a child back then, hardly worth his attention. They found him in the midst of what once was a city; the smell of smoke, the ashes and the buildings that had collapsed all around them. Like a lost child, he kept walking; hoping he would find someone, if not a familiar face. Someone alive among the death and chaos, there was no one.

A Saiyan child, and the second son of a low class warrior. Kakarotto

He was a mess, different; if he hadn't his tail, Vegeta would have sworn he was human. The boy, so deep in his human teachings; he had lost most of his Saiyan roots. Vegeta had his doubts the boy would survive long under the Ice-jin's employment, yet he had. The boy had proven him wrong many times, his strength at least made up for his lack of a common sense. The fool.

They've clashed on many occasions growing up; barely able, willing to see each to eye. His views on the world, so naïve; Vegeta had to resist the urge to blast a hole through his thick skull on many occasions. Yet he was grateful.

Reflecting back now, he hadn't regretted a thing. He was the reason they came this far, why many were willing to fight by their side as they made their final stand. He had opened his eyes; he made him want to be better. He made him want to do better; for himself, for him, for everyone who had put their faith in them. He had a reason to fight; he was his reason to fight.

 

* * *

 

**Kakarotto**

 

He was nervous, being in charge of a unit of warriors. Warriors, who were willing to sacrifice everything for their common goal and that common goal was Freeza.

He and Vegeta had never agreed on a lot of things; this would be one of the few they did. Freeza had gone too far, she would have to be stopped before more lives were destroyed; including their own. He was glad, proud even; that his prince had stepped up to the plate and decided to stop the Ice-jin.

It wasn't something four Saiyans could accomplish on their own, they needed help. They needed an army of soldiers willing to fight. It had been difficult, almost impossible to enlist the aid for the number of skilled and willing men needed for this mission. They were afraid of retribution, the Ice-jin and many other reasons. Oppressed for so long, they didn't see a reason to fight a war they might not win.

Once again his prince had stepped in and redirected their fears. Like a true royalty addressing his subjects, he had rallied them and with Kakarotto's aid, boosted their morality and courage. Kakarotto was confident he was right about Vegeta; he didn't have a heart of stone. And when this is over, he would like to show him what else he had been missing.

 

* * *

 

Six planets, four Saiyans; counting to an estimate of 250,000 warriors. Today would be the day, they were ready.

Kakarotto stirred as morning came around, lazily he stretched his hand outwards... reaching, feeling around the other side of his cot, nothing. He was alone. He got up immediately... the other side of the cot was cold. It's occupant had left some time before.

Stepping out of the tent, Kakarotto noticed Vegeta standing near the edge of the cliff; looking upwards towards the sky. Freeza would be here soon, it was almost time to get going. Both Raditz and Nappa had already arrived, waiting outside the tent. Tensions were high in the air; today their fates would be decided. Win it all or lose it all.

They could not afford to lose, not with the lives of many; depending on them. Many would die today, a sacrifice every warrior was aware of and must be willing to make.

"Nappa and I will assemble the men, we would be marching out soon... he's over there" Raditz nodded towards Vegeta's direction. "We're really doing this, you ready?"

"I am, no turning back now. Freeza has to be stopped, I'm not afraid of facing her... I'm more afraid of losing more people. Especially now that I have you guys and a unit of warriors under me" Kakarotto voiced his concerns.

"There you go again. Thinking like a human, don't expect many to survive today, Kakarotto. That's what war does, everyone has to be ready to die if not they're already dead" Nappa snorted. "You better not go all soft, you got your men to consider. If you waver, you'll get your unit and yourself killed. Got it?"

"Nappa's right, Kakarotto. I know you don't want to hear it, but our goal takes priority. If any of us die, then we die but Freeza must be stopped. Don't go around thinking you can save everyone, because you can't".

Raditz pat his brother's shoulder for comfort, for them both. As much as he believed the truth in his own words, he would rather not lose his family.

"If any one of us die, make sure it's worth it" Nappa gave his two cents worth. "You better go see him, Kakarotto. He's expecting you". Nappa then turned to Raditz. "We better go get the men".

Kakarotto watched as his brother and Nappa walked towards the back before he finally returned his attention to Vegeta.

"Vegeta…" Kakarotto approached his prince. "We're ready. All of us" Kakarotto took hold of Vegeta's cape, pressing it to his lips.

Vegeta nodded. "This will be the day".

"Vegeta... if I don't..." a gloved hand over his mouth quickly silenced him.

"The Saiyans will never fall, Kakarotto. We won't fail. The lives of many rest in your hands, you cannot forsake them now. Take some pride in your heritage, have faith in yourself, let the hopes of many guide your path and give you the strength you need. You taught me that" Vegeta removed his hand from Kakarotto's mouth.

Taking hold of the front piece of Kakarotto's armour, he pulled him closer; close enough so their eyes made contact. A calm silence passed between them, before Kakarotto nodded.

Placing both hands on either side of Vegeta's shoulders, Kakarotto leaned over to plant a kiss on Vegeta's collar bone, before moving his head back; his face set with determination as he looked into his prince's eyes. "keshite wasurenaizo".

Vegeta nodded before turning around to face the legion of warriors; fighters of different species, brought together.

"Many lives are counting on all of us; we cannot, we will not let them down. Freeza's reign ends today!"

 

The End ~

 

* * *

 

keshite wasurenaizo = I won't forget

(決して忘れないぞ)

 


End file.
